


Sleepy Sunrises

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Preacher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up and sleepily tracing Cassidy's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sunrises

You woke up early, too early for a day off, the sun casting a deep red through the curtained windows and bathing the room in a very dim light. You smiled knowing the sunrise must be stunning behind the curtain, full of bright pinks and deep reds and oranges, but you didn’t move to get out of bed and throw the curtain open. Instead you rolled from your back onto your side and wrapped your arm gently over the man sleeping beside you. 

At some point while the two of you slept he had pushed the covers off his torso and exposed his naked upper body. Sleepily you cuddled up against him, placed your head on his shoulder, and softly began to trace the swirling patterns of the tattoos on his upper arm. Ghosting your fingers gently over his skin you relaxed and, with eyes heavy with sleep, you looked at the beautiful color of the sunrise through the curtain. 

“Good morning, love.” Cassidy said softly and sleepily.   
“Sorry I woke you up,” you responded, voice equally as full of sleep. You could already feel yourself falling back into it.

He moved slightly to wrap his arm around you as you continued lightly tracing the tattoos on his other arm. He softly stroked your cheek once before going and running his fingers gently through your hair. “‘S okay,” he whispered. 

“It’s so pretty, Cassidy.” You whispered.  
He glanced toward the window to see the red hue being cast on the pale curtain. “mmh. You’re prettier.”   
You smiled and closed your eyes, fingers now simply caressing his arm without your eyes to guide their path along the swirls of his tattoos, “shut up, Cassidy.”

He smiled and kissed the top of your head. The two of you fell back to sleep wrapped in each other.


End file.
